


Картофель, картофель, милый картофель

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Эм, Джонни, а ты ничего не попутал? Ну, день картофеля, вроде — ирландский праздник…





	Картофель, картофель, милый картофель

— Эм, Джонни, а ты ничего не попутал? — неуверенно спросил его Дракула.  
Джонатан оторвался от украшения блюд и перевёл на него непонимающий взгляд:  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, день картофеля, вроде — ирландский праздник…  
— С чего ты взял? — Удивление Джонатана было почти искренним.  
Вместо ответа Дракула сунул ему под нос телефон, с которым научился очень хорошо общаться:  
— Тут так написано…  
Джонатан замер. Он действительно взял первый попавшийся праздник, лишь бы не работать сегодня. А Дракула, как оказалось, уже вполне сносно пользуется дарами технологии.  
— Да нет, ты ошибся, — быстро заявил он, не давая Дракуле додуматься до всего самому, и снова продолжил своё занятие.  
Вампир, подозрительно зыркнув на него, принялся помогать.  
«Ничего, Джонни, ты своё ещё отпашешь…»


End file.
